One-Minute Melee: Gogo Dodo VS Peacock
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Peacock and her gang accidentally wandered into the world of Acme Acres, where she is greeted by a strange, yet wacky dodo, who is challenging her to a fight, according to the "script". Going along with this, Peacock is more than willing to play! Will wacky dodo or wacky girl come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tiny Toon Adventures, which belongs to Warner Bros. and Steven Spielberg, or Skullgirls, which belongs to Reverge Labs! Any other shows that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, back to another episode of One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Acme Acres)**

It was another regular day for all the students at Acme Looniversity. Each student was looking at the clock, expecting it to strike three at any time.

At that moment, when the big hand was at the twelve and the little hand was at the three, the bell rang as something popped out of the clock like a cuckoo clock. That figure happened to be a green bird like creature with a purple umbrella on top of his head, a purple ring around his neck and blue shoe like feet.

"School's out! School's out! Enjoy your weekend and don't be a cuckoo!" The green bird said as he pulled out a mallet and whacked himself on the head with it as he jumped down from the clock, everybody cheering as they started running down the exit.

The dodo, known better as Gogo Dodo, was taking a deep breath as he paused. He then pulled out a book from down below the ring around his neck and started to read from it, out of curiosity. The book, happened to be the script of today's episode, which was tittled 'Gogo Dodo VS Peacock'.

As the dodo was examining the script closely, he started to pass by three figures, two of which happened to be chased by one person.

The first person that was doing the chasing was an orange haired human girl wearing a green shirt and white skirt, with a green bow with a white skull attached on her head. The second and third people that were being chased were blue and pink rabbits, respectively. The blue rabbit had a red shirt on, and the pink bunny had on a yellow shirt and pink skirt on.

"Come back, bunnies! I just want to give you my love!" The human, known as Elmyra Duff, screamed towards the rabbits.

The blue bunny, known as Buster Bunny, frowned as he looked towards Babs Bunny, who was the pink rabbit. "This is the best place the author could put us? Being chased by Elmyra?"

"I am putting in a lot of complaints concerning the writer." Babs frowned. "Not just for this, but just giving us one measley line in this!"

As the rabbits continued being chased by Elmyra, Gogo could only look up and shrug as he looked around... until he spotted who he was looking for.

Nearby where Buster and Babs were running, a figure had come out of the forest, smoking a cigar and looking around in mere confusion. This figure was a girl wearing a purple dress with a red bow tie on the front of her chest, a purple hat, along with mechanical skinny arms with inflatable white gloves and three blades on each arm with an eye-like shape on each blade, along with skinny legs covered in purple boots.

Gogo squinted at the girl as three figures appeared along side her... the first figure was a small bird wearing the girl's attire. The second figure was an anthropomorphic anvil with human arms and human legs, the human arms sporting boxing gloves. The final figure was a walking bomb with a number 8 on his front.

"Hey, boss, how did we get here?" The anvil, known as Andy Anvil asked, looking around.

"No idea, but wherever we are, there's colorful trees, anthropomorphic animals, and most of them seem to have random anvils and an assortment of weapons from out of nowhere!" Avery, the bird, frowned as he looked around.

"So... we're in a cartoon? This is freaking amazing!" Peacock, the girl, gave a smile as she gave a thumbs-up.

"Everything to you is amazing." Avery sighed, looking up at the girl as he shook his head.

It was then Gogo Dodo started to sound like a siren, getting the attention of the new arrivals. Much to the new arrivals' surprise, Gogo went into a song, sung to the tune of 'Small World'. " _You're in Acme Acres, friends! Welcome to paradise, friends! You'll love it here, because, you're in Acme Acres!"_

Peacock looked at the small dodo... before clapping. "Hey, that sounds like fun!"

"Hey, I'm Gogo Dodo, I'm from Wackyland, a subsection in Acme Acres! You must be Peacock, from the Canopy Kingdom!" Gogo smiled.

The animated girl-like figure raised an eyebrow. "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, let's just say I have some friends that visited your land a couple of times. I understood you had a bit of a... 'Skullgirls' incident?" Gogo asked.

"Eh, it's a long story, and I don't like to bore anybody with long stories... say... are you a dodo? Aren't those supposed to be extinct?" Peacock asked, with the three friends beside her nodding.

"Normally, they are, but I am the LAST of the Dodos... and we don't really get 'extinct'... we just disappear when away from Wackyland for too long." Gogo said.

"Sweet!" The girl gave a toothy grin. "I am so going to explore this place!"

"And we will in due time... but... for now..." Gogo then spun around as he was now wearing a knight's attire. "Let us go forth in battle!"

That caught Peacock's attention as she and her friends became confused. "What do you mean, let's go forth in battle."

"Exactly what I mean. Show me your worth! Show me your skills!" Gogo said bravely... before tossing the script over to Peacock. "And just stick to the script."

Peacock paused as she looked at the title. "One-Minute Melee: Gogo Dodo VS Peacock'? Someone actually wrote about our destined meeting?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't write it." Gogo shrugged.

Peacock looked at her friends... before shrugging as Avery jumped into Peacock's hat as the others stood to the side. "All righty, then! I don't like to cut to the chit chat... I'm curious to see what you have to bring, little birdie!"

"Bring it on!" Gogo said as the two got into a fighting position, which got the attention of everyone that happened to be nearby.

 **YOU'RE LAZY, THEY'RE CRAZY, THEY'RE ABSOLUTELY TOONEY!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Peacock started the battle as she brought out her gun and started shooting at the dodo. Gogo smiled as he hopped around, whooping in laughter as he dodged the bullets. The girl frowned as she ran over to the bird, randomly pulling out a pie as she slammed it in Gogo's face.

Gogo licked the filling and frowned. "Not a big fan of banana crème... got any apple?"

"Certainly!" Peacock grinned as she pulled out an apple pie and slammed it in Gogo's face.

Gogo shook the pie off and pulled out a giant mallet as he slammed it into Peacock's heading, causing her hat to engulf her entire body. Gogo lifted the mallet up and noticed the lone hat. Curiously, he lifted the hat up... before it started shaking as Peacock popped out, holding out red and white flags.

 **(50 Seconds)**

"BOMBS AWAY!" Peacock called out as the small bomb, George, was riding in a small bi-plane, heading straight for Gogo. The dodo, looking up, smirked as he pulled out a baseball bat, and was now wearing a baseball hat.

"Swing, batter batter, SWING!" Gogo yelled as he swung and hit the plane with the little bomb it, sending it flying back to Peacock, causing it to explode in her face. Peacock puffed out some smoke before shaking off the damages as she started swinging around the flags, summoning more planes with the small bombs in them. Gogo swung around as he tried to hit a few back, but a good majority of the planes exploded in his face.

Gogo growled as he shook off the soot as he frowned, summoning a black hole as he jumped inside it. The black hole then closed as Peacock looked around in confusion.

 **(40 Seconds)**

It was right about then that the top hat wearing girl pulled out a bag as she gave a smirk, looking down. Multiple black holes then appeared around Peacock as Gogo started popping in and out of each hole.

"So, we're playing Whack-A-Dodo, eh? I love that game!" Peacock smiled maliciously as she started to keep an eye. "Only I don't whack them... I... NAB THEM!"

Peacock then grabbed Gogo by the neck the second he appeared out of a random hole and stuffed him in a bag as she laid down the bag. She then started stomping down on the bag... all the while, Gogo Dodo came out of the hole, holding a large cannon as he was now dressed as a pirate captain.

When Peacock stomped the bag for the final time, Gogo got freed out... only for Peacock to look in confusion as she saw that this wasn't Gogo... but a stuffed version of him. Peacock then heard the blast of a nearby cannon, but as she turned around, a cannonball blasted her in the stomach, causing her to fall over.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Peacock recovered as she shook her head and growled as she stood firmly on the ground. As if to return the favor, she pulled out a portable cannon of her own and used her cigar to light the fuse. A cannonball then fired from the cannon, causing it to land straight on Gogo's head.

Gogo felt a bit dizzy as Peacock smirked, getting ready for a new distraction. She quickly pulled out a banjo as she strummed it, then slid down as she knocked Gogo straight up. Gogo quickly recovered as he spun around, now playing a fiddle as he landed on Peacock's head, dancing and singing a bit.

"Dosey-do and around you go, where you stop, nobody knows!" Gogo laughed as Peacock started to shake her head, trying to get the green dodo off her hat. Peacock paused as she took off her hat, revealing Avery was under there, happening to wield a chainsaw as he looked up and started to slash at Gogo.

Gogo yelped as he dodged out of the way of the chainsaw, causing him to land on the ground as the dodo looked up at the girl.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Peacock smirked as she said, "All right, we've had our fun, but let's see if I can paint this town red!"

With that, the girl danced around a bit and pointed up as a shadow appeared from under Gogo. Gogo looked down and yelped as he started to run, then used a whistle to stop the timer.

 **(Pause at 14 Seconds)**

"One moment please." Gogo said as he ran off, leaving Peacock in confusion. About a moment later, Gogo had came back with a green duck in a white tank top, who was seemingly excited.

"I'M the next star of this cartoon? Now this is more like it!" Plucky smiled as he walked over as Gogo led him to the shadow was. "A very odd, particular spotlight... but I'll take what I can get!"

"And... ACTION!" Gogo smiled as he snapped his fingers, resuming the timer.

 **(Resume at 14 Seconds)**

And on cue, Anvil Andy's body fell on Plucky's head, causing Plucky to yelp as he got out from under the anvil, a bump apparent on his head.

"Ah... my public..." Plucky said dizzily before fainting on the ground.

Gogo smirked before Peacock suddenly grabbed him as a cloud fight started taking place.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Everyone watched anxiously as the cloud fight started to dissipate as both girl and dodo seemed to be covered in bruises. Gogo frowned as he used another portable hole to dive back in... but Peacock, smirking, used a portable hole of her own as she ducked in.

Gogo then popped out of another random portable hole as he looked around in confusion.

 **(5...)**

Up above Gogo, unknown to anyone, a bigger portable hole opened up in the sky.

 **(4...)**

Peacock had emerged out of the bigger portable hole, carrying a huge bomb as she screamed in delight.

 **(3...)**

Gogo then noticed the shadow surrounding him and looking up.

 **(2...)**

Peacock then threw the giant bomb straight at the dodo who had caught it and was about to throw it away...

 **(1...)**

KABOOM!

Gogo was sent flying straight up in the air as Peacock landed on the ground with one foot, daintily and with ease.

 _ **KO!**_

Peacock hummed as she started to look at her watch. Avery peeked out from the girl's hat as he said, "Enjoying this?"

"Are you kidding? This is way better than watching reruns of "Annie: Girl of the Stars"!" Peacock laughed.

All the other Acme Looniversity students who had watched this just stared in shock as they started talking.

"I can't believe my eyes! Gogo Dodo LOST to her?" Hamton J. Pig said in surprise.

"Like, Gogo never LOSES to, like, anyone!" Shirley the Loon said.

It was at this moment, Gogo was starting to fly down from the ground, parachute attached as he landed safely on the ground. Gogo looked over to Peacock as she and her friends looked over to the dodo.

"Eh, good match. You really packed a wallop back there!" Gogo smiled as he offered her his hand.

"Hey, you did pretty good as well." Peacock smirked as she shook Gogo's hand. "So this is what it's like to fight a toon."

"Yeppers!" Gogo smiled as he paused, taking a look at the script. "Now... let me see... according to this..."

It was at that moment, a portal started opening up next to Peacock and Gogo as some of the other Acme Looniversity students were watching in curiosity, wondering what was going on.

Peacock and Gogo raised an eyebrow... before Peacock smirked, raising her gun... before Gogo put her arm down, causing Peacock to look in confusion.

About a moment later, two alicorns, a wizard and a witch came out of the portal as the wizard looked over to the purple alicorn.

"You were right, Twilight! That's one of the sources right there!" Harry Potter said as Twilight Sparkle gave a smile.

"Eh... who are you supposed to be?" Peacock raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive us for this sudden interruption, but I'm Princess Celestia." Celestia explained. "And me, along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and my faithful student, need your help with a task."

Gogo and Peacock looked at each other in curiosity... as Peacock asked, "Does it have anything to do with the random portals that appeared, because I know one of them took me to this place."

Celestia nodded. "We don't have much time to explain. We just need you two with us for something important. Something big is going on, and we don't know what that is."

Gogo and Peacock looked at each other as Gogo smiled. "Just tell us what we need to do."

Peacock nodded as she pulled out her gun. "Because we are more than willing to help!"

Celestia gave a smile as Twilight, Harry and Hermione sighed in relief.

With the other Acme Looniversity students, they all looked at each other in confusion.

"What iz going on?" Fifi La Fume asked.

"I have no idea." Hamton shrugged.

It was at that moment Plucky got up as he recovered, and frowned. "Wait a minute, is that how we're ending this? And I only got a bit part in this story! This is an outrage! I demand my lawyer! I-"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **PEACOCK**_

"...clever. Just when I'm starting to complain about my lack of roles." Plucky's voice was heard over Peacock's victory screen. "Thanks for nothin'!"

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **They say there are creatures in Hawaii... but which creature can dominate the other?**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
